51 things Emmett Cullen is not allowed to do :
by TwiGirls09
Summary: This is our version of 51 things Emmett Cullen is not allowed to do. Inspierd by the indifferent child of earths 51 things emmett cullen is not allowed to do. Hope you like it :


**~51 things Emmett Cullen is not allowed to do~**

1. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to tell the walls there sexy while Rosalie is in the room.

2. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to take over the school intercon and admitt to having an affair with Jacob...

3. or Edward...

4. or Jasper... acually hes not allowed to touch the intercom at all.

5. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to say hes pregnet and that Alice is the Father.

6. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to dress up like Obamma and scream "thats racest!" every time someone says the word black.

7. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to shout "free burgers!" at a LA weight loss center.

8. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to shout "free tacos!" in the middle of a mall just to see how many mexicans look.

9. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to call Alice a munchken while holding her credit card over her head.

10. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to tell grade fours that he is the real Harry Potter and that Carlilse is Malfloy.

11. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to bite things and say their his evil vampire army, while telling them to get Jasper.

12. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to tell the whole school that the reason Bella is Edwards first girlfriend is that before he was having an affair with Jasper

13. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to scream "Ride em' cowboy!" in a room alone with Rosalie.

14. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to throw a gernade at Jasper while screaming "World war 3!".

15. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to tell Alice shes fat and that she needs to shop at the fat ladys section at Wal-mart.

16. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to play with Rosalie`s make-up while singing Milkshake.

17. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to dance to Michal Jackson songs with little boys.

18. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to sing our song in a car with Jasper.

19. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to crash Bellas sleepover while wearing a gorilla costume.

20. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to go to an airport and scream "He has a bomb!!" while pointing at Carlise.

21. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to say hes from the Ghetto.

22. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to call Rosalie a dumb blond.

23. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to say "WAAZZZZUPPP!".

24. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to tell esme shes the mother of his baby.

25. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to attempt to be Eminem by singing shake that ass for me.

26. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to dance around the house in a banana costume.

27. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to say "Blame it on the a-a-a-a-acohol" when he gets blamed for something.

28. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to forget that Rosalie looks good in make-up but he doesent.

29. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to sing get stoned when hes with Rosalie.

30. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to offer to give his teacher a lap dance.

31. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to scream "ROAD KILL!" when someone who looks like a squirrl gets hit by a car.

32. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to tell mike if he ran around the school naked he could hook him up with Bella.

33. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to have sexy parties.

34. Acually.. just no parties at all.

35. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to solve mysteries because hes not Scooby-doo.

36. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to attempt to cut Alices hair.

37. maby he'd better stay away from her hair...

38. ok he shouldent even think about alics hair...

39. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to dress in Rosalies clothes and ask five year olds if he looks pretty

40. umm.. he should just not touch her clothes at all.

41. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to act emo for a day just to see how it feels.

42. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to pretend to be a rockstar while playing Rockband.

43. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to take Bellas food, eat it and tell Esme her cooking sucks.

44. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to cook raviolie for Bella and then shove it down her throht.

45. well... no cooking at all

46. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to say "shawtys like a lolli pop!" when Rosalie walks by.

47. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to tell the whole school Alics nick-name is Tinkerbell.

48. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to sing Mr. lonley when Edwards not with Bella.

49. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to say hes Fergalicious.

50. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to do kareoke to gimme more at a five year olds party.

"Well i guess thats it" I said.

"Lets hope he follows them"

"Did he realy cook raviolie and force you to eat it?"asked alice.

"yeah he-"

"HERE COMES SUPER MAN TO SAVE THE DAY!"shouted Emmett while he Flew throgh the window.

"pen" said Alice.

I handed her the pen.

51. Emmett Cullen is not allowed to dress up as superman and fly through the window.

"kay, now its done"


End file.
